This proposal requests funds to purchase a 7.0 Tesla MRI scanner for use in microimaging investigations of animal models of developmental disorders. Specifically, we are requesting $1.6M to purchase a Bruker Biospec/Avance 70/30 system. This MRI system is based upon an actively shielded 7T magnet with 30 cm inner bore diameter which can accommodate gradient inserts capable of MR microimaging of mice, rats, and larger animals. The projects summarized in this proposal highlight some of the key collaborators and their plans to use the 7T MR microimaging system. Note that this group of seven primary users (listed below under key personnel) holds more than 18 NIH grants (R01, P01, or K08) as principal investigator. At least 6 additional NIH funded investigators have been involved in preliminary MR microimaging studies with the Imaging Research Center (IRC) or expressed interest in doing so using the proposed instrument. The IRC has seven years of experience with the successful operation of a Bruker Biospec/Avance 30/60, 3.0 Tesla human head MRI scanner. The current proposal makes use of the existing infrastructure and expertise available within the IRC to support the proposed 7T scanner, thereby utilizing an economy of scale to reduce the incremental operating costs of the new system. The IRC has utilized the existing 3T human head scanner with a high field strength gradient insert to conduct preliminary microimaging studies in transgenic mice, transgenic rats, mouse models of autoimmune joint inflammation, and other animal models as well as a superheated emulsion chamber radiation dosimeter. The added field strength of the 7 Tesla instrument together with microimaging accessories will allow several NIH funded investigations of animal models of genetic and developmental disorders to benefit from noninvasive imaging methods for assessing biological mechanisms. Finally, it is worth noting that the primary focus of research at Children's Hospital Research Foundation (CHRF) involves pediatric disorders including genetic disorders, developmental disorders, and other diseases that present during childhood. Most of the MR microimaging studies summarized in the research plan describe studies of pediatric disorders in animal models.